vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Deidara
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Deidara Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Missing-nin Destructive Capacity: Building Level''+ ''with'' C1, '''City-Block Level+' with C2, Town Level+ with C3, Small City Level with Suicide Bombing Clone, City Level with C0, Garuda C4 ignores conventional durability to an extent. Range: Depending the bombs that he uses. Several dozen meters with C1 and C2, 1 km with C3, higher with Garuda C4, possibly 5 km with Suicide Bombing Clone, 10 km with C0 Speed: Hypersonic with Hypersonic+ reactions (capable to dodge Gaara and Sasuke attacks and fighting against Guy team without his arms), Hypersonic+ in travel speed when he is in his clay bird. Strength: At least Class 10 Durability: Building Level+ Stamina: High (He can create animals with clay, adding his chakra to do a explosion) Intelligence: Very high, great strategist and tactical for combats, genius creating new types of bombs and weapons Weakness: Raiton (Lightning techniques disables his bombs), his strongest attacks takes a while Powers and Abilities: Super speed, super strength, super durability, earth element manipulation, can create explosive clay from his body using the mouths in his hands and his chest and form it into various shapes that can be controlled independently at long range, such as insects, birds, etc. that can also be remote detonated, able to create clones out of exploding clay, can create clay birds to fly on, effective user of taijutsu (martial arts), trained himself to counter genjutsu Notable Attacks/Techniques: - C1: Basic exploding clay created with one of Deidara's palm mouths, it can take the form of a small animal or insect and often can fly, reaching a target and then detonating with a small amount of explosive power (enough to kill a human, but not much more). - C2: Creates a large dragon out of clay that Deidara can fly on, that shoots out smaller exploding clay missiles that home in on their target. - C3: A large clay statue that explodes with enough force to destroy a Town (If Gaara hadn't stopped it, the bomb would destroy Sunagakure) - C4: A large clay statue shaped like Deidara that explodes and releases millions of microscopic bombs that enter the bloodstream of anyone in range who breathes them in, and then explode and damage the enemy from the inside and kill them. - C0: Deidara eats a large ball of clay with the mouth on his chest, turning his entire body into a giant bomb which then detonates in a massive explosion. It is claimed to have a 10km range (however, probably is less than that). - Suicide Bombing Technique: Deidara after creating a shadow clone, it will then ingest some explosive clay and explode, creating a diversion that can be used to escape. The explosion is said to be strong enough to destroy an entire forest. Others Notable Victories: Hidan (Naruto) Zolf J. Kimblee (Fullmetal Alchemist) Notable Losses: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Bleach) Inconclusive Matches: Mr. 5 (One Piece) Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Manga Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Explosion Users Category:Earth Users Category:Ninja Category:Weekly Shōnen Jump Characters